All kinds of article holding devices have been used from the past for holding cellular telephones and other articles in a gripped state on a dashboard, or the like, inside a vehicle compartment. Also, of such article holding devices, there is a type in which a grip width is easily variably adjusted whereby articles having different width dimensions can be held. FIG. 16 illustrates an article holding device disclosed in Patent Document 1, German Patent Publication No. 19542720, as a conventional example. This article holding device has a base 1, holding members 2 and 3, and a release button 4. The holding members 2 and 3 are provided in a direction orthogonal to a long direction of the base 1, and grip an article disposed on the base from both sides. Here, at least one of the holding members 2 and 3 is provided to be capable of sliding so as to be able to change a width of gripping an article with the holding member 2 and the holding member 3 in accordance with a height of the article.
Also, the holding member 2 and the holding member 3 are urged in a direction of widening of the distance between the two, by an urging force from an urging member not illustrated. The release button 4 has a portion to be pressed and locking device provided on the opposite side. Also, the locking device of the release button 4 couple with a gear that rotates together with movement of the holding members 2 and 3. Here, the locking device of the release button 4 is urged to the above-mentioned gear by an urging force from an urging member not illustrated. Also, a force opposing the abovementioned urging force is applied to the abovementioned locking device, and the coupling between the release button 4 and the abovementioned gear is released, by pressing of the release button 4 (in opposition to the abovementioned urging force).
Also, when the coupling between the release button 4 and the abovementioned gear is released by pressing of the release button 4, the holding member 2 and the holding member 3 are moved by the abovementioned urging force up to a position where the distance between the two becomes maximal. Also, at this time, the distance between the holding member 2 and the holding member 3 is maintained by coupling of the engaging device of the release button 4 with the abovementioned gear. Also, to hold an article, the release button 4 is pressed in a state in which the article is placed on the base 1, and pressing of the release button 4 is then stopped after the holding members 2 and 3 have been moved in a direction to move closer to each other in opposition to the abovementioned urging force up to contact the holding members 2 and 3 to both sides of the article, whereby the article is held. The release button 4 is pressed to release holding of the article. The coupling between the engaging device of the release button 4 and the abovementioned gear is thereby released, and the holding member and the holding member 3 are moved by the above-mentioned urging force up to a position where the distance between the two becomes maximal.
Patent Document 1: German Patent Publication No. 19542720